


An Archer Called Clint

by Essenity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Chibi, Cute, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenity/pseuds/Essenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once an archer called Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Archer Called Clint

**Author's Note:**

> I started drawing this in class after I read a prompt on the kinkmeme. I can't actually remember what the prompt was or if I started drawing this after reading an unrelated prompt. Either way, I can't remember where I was going with this. Oops.


End file.
